The present invention relates to a mounting method of semiconductor elements, a separation method and an apparatus of semiconductor elements, and further a manufacturing method of an IC card, in which the semiconductor elements are cut out into a unit of an electronic element (i.e., a semiconductor chip) from a condition of a semiconductor wafer or a condition of electronic parts being connected together in series, and the semiconductor element or electronic part cut or separated is picked up so as to be mounted on a tray or a board to be mounted, such as a circuit board or the like.
For example, a conventional technology is known in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-295930 (1994) (conventional art 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-97214 (1994) (conventional art 2), in which semiconductor element (i.e., a semiconductor chip) is cut out as a unit thereof under the condition where a semiconductor wafer is stuck on an adhesive sheet, and the cut out semiconductor elements are striped with or removed from the adhesive sheet to be picked up.
In the conventional art 1, there is described that bonding force or power between the adhesive sheet and the semiconductor chip(s) is weaken by rubbing the reverse surface of the adhesive sheet, on which the semiconductor chips to be removed are attached, by means of a movable pin(s), while the semiconductor chip is lifted up, equally, with elevating thrust pins provided around the movable pin(s) together therewith, thereby separating or removing the semiconductor chip(s) from the adhesive sheet, the bonding force of which is weaken.
And, in the conventional art 2, while an adhesive sheet on which a large number of pellets are fixedly held, with directing the pellets below, sphere-like surfaces for pushing the adhesive sheet are formed at the lower ends of a needle unit, then the pellet is separated from the adhesive sheet by pushing down sharpened needles from the tips of the needle unit, thereby to be absorbed through vacuum by a collet(s) located below.
On a while, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 1-264236(1989) (conventional art 3) is known a conventional technology for cutting the semiconductor wafer into a unit of the semiconductor element (i.e., the semiconductor chips) under the condition where the wafer is stuck on the adhesive sheet. In more detail, this conventional art 3 described a wafer break technology for severing the semiconductor elements under the condition of a wafer into the element units, by moving a roller having a bulge at a center thereof, while pushing the adhesive sheet attached onto a frame ring and the wafer treated with semi-full cutting and fixed on the adhesive sheet, from the reverse surface thereof.
On a while, for example for the semiconductor chip to be installed into an IC card or the like, a requirement of thinning in the thickness thereof is made from a necessity of thin-sizing of the end product, such as the IC card or the like. In this manner, when manufacturing the product, such as the IC card, by mounting such the thin semiconductor chip onto a circuit board (a board to be mounted) constructing the product, it must be performed without injuring nor breaking of the thin semiconductor chip(s).
However, in the conventional art 1 mentioned above, since the semiconductor chip is separated from the adhesive sheet by lifting up the semiconductor chip, equally, while elevating the movable pin together with the thrust pins provided around the movable pin, therefore the area for separation is small with respect to that of the adhesive surface on the semiconductor chip, in particular, in a case of the thin semiconductor chip, there is high possibility that the thin semiconductor chip cannot be separated but is rather broken or injured.
Also, in the conventional art 2, since the pellet is separated from the adhesive sheet by pushing down the needle sharpened at the tip, in particular, in a case of the thin semiconductor chip, there is high possibility that the thin semiconductor chip cannot be separated but is rather broken or injured therefrom.
And, the conventional art 3 relates to the wafer break technology for cutting out the semiconductor elements under the condition of the wafer into an element unit thereof.
In this manner, any one of those conventional arts mentioned above does not pay consideration onto the aspects, i.e., cutting the thin semiconductor wafer into a unit of the thin semiconductor element (i.e., the semiconductor chip) under the condition of being attached onto the adhesive sheet, and separating a group of the thin semiconductor elements being cut out in a condition of lines from the adhesive sheet, by means of the absorption collet, with removing them from the adhesive sheet at high speed, without injuring and breaking each semiconductor element thereof.
According to the present invention, for dissolving the problems mentioned above, an object is to provide a method for separating semiconductor elements and an apparatus thereof, wherein a thin semiconductor wafer is cut out into a unit of the thin semiconductor element (i.e., the semiconductor chip) under the condition of being attached or adhered onto the adhesive sheet, a group of the semiconductor elements are removed from the adhesive sheet at high speed without injuring and breaking each semiconductor element thereof, and the semiconductor element is picked up from the removed group of the semiconductor elements, thereby to be separate as the semiconductor element.
According to the present invention, another object is to provide a method for separating semiconductor elements and an apparatus thereof, wherein the thin semiconductor wafer is cut out into a unit of the thin semiconductor element (i.e., the semiconductor chip) under the condition of being attached or adhered onto the adhesive sheet, a group of the semiconductor elements are removed from the adhesive sheet at high speed without injuring and breaking each semiconductor element thereof, and the semiconductor element is picked up from the removed group of the semiconductor elements, thereby to be stored or packed in a tray.
According to the present invention, an other object is to provide a method for mounting semiconductor elements, wherein the thin semiconductor wafer is cut out into a unit of the thin semiconductor element (i.e., the semiconductor chip) under the condition of being attached or adhered onto the adhesive sheet, a group of the semiconductor elements are removed from the adhesive sheet at high speed without injuring and breaking each semiconductor element thereof, and the semiconductor element is picked up from the removed group of the semiconductor elements, thereby to be mounted onto a board to be mounted, such as on a tray, on a circuit board, etc.
Moreover, according to the present invention, a further other object is to provide a method for manufacturing an IC card, with which a thin type IC card of high quality can be manufacture cheaply, with good efficiency.
For achieving the above-mentioned object according to the present invention, there is provided a separating method of semiconductor elements comprising: a separation step for holding on a chuck a group of semiconductor elements as an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element, and striping said adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements; and a storing step into a tray, for picking up the semiconductor elements by a desired unit thereof from the group of semiconductor elements being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom in said stripping step and being held on the chuck, so as to be stores into a tray.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating method of semiconductor elements comprising: a separation step for holding on a chuck a group of semiconductor elements, by positioning an object being stuck on an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof, under condition of a semiconductor wafer and being cut into a unit of a semiconductor element, for cutting the adhesive sheet around the group of semiconductor elements being held, and for striping the cut adhesive sheet from said group of semiconductor elements being held; and a storing step for storing into a tray, for picking up the semiconductor elements by a desired unit thereof from the group of semiconductor elements being stripped with the adhesive sheet in said separation step and held on the chuck, so as to be stored into a tray.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating method of semiconductor elements comprising: a separation step for holding on a chuck a group of semiconductor elements as an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element, and for striping said adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements; and a pickup step for picking up the semiconductor element independently from the group of semiconductor elements being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom in said separating step and being held on the chuck.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating method of semiconductor elements comprising: a separation step for holding on a chuck a group of semiconductor elements, by positioning an object being stuck on an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof, under condition of a semiconductor wafer and being cut out into a unit of a semiconductor element, for cutting the adhesive sheet around the group of semiconductor elements being held, and for striping the cut adhesive sheet from said group of semiconductor elements being held; and a pickup step of picking up the semiconductor element independently from the group of semiconductor elements being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom in said separating step and being held on the chuck.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating method of semiconductor elements defined in the above, wherein said separation step and said pickup step are conducted in parallel to each other.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating method of semiconductor elements, comprising the following steps: holding a group of semiconductor elements, being adhered onto a sheet for use of provisional fixation thereof, which is held on a chuck and has adhesiveness, by positioning an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof under condition of a semiconductor wafer, and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element; cutting the adhesive sheet around the semiconductor elements being held; and stripping the adhesive sheet cut from the group of semiconductor elements, thereby obtaining the group of semiconductor elements, each semiconductor element being adhered on the sheet for use of provisional fixation thereof, so as to be picked up.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating method of semiconductor elements, comprising the following steps: holding a group of semiconductor elements onto a chuck by positioning an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof under condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element; cutting the adhesive sheet around the semiconductor elements being held; and adhering a sheet having adhesiveness for use of provisional fixation to the group of semiconductor elements on a side upon which said adhesive sheet is adhered so that each the semiconductor element can be picked up, while stripping the cut adhesive sheet from said group of semiconductor elements being held.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, comprising: a separation means having a chuck means for holding a group of semiconductor elements as an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut into a unit of the semiconductor element, and a strip means for stripping said adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck; and a tray storing means for picking up the semiconductor elements by a desired unit thereof from the group of semiconductor elements, being stripped with the adhesive sheet by the strip means of said separation means and held on said chuck means.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, comprising: a separation means having a chuck means for holding a group of semiconductor elements as objects, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof, under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element, a cutting means for cutting the adhesive sheet around the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck means, and a strip means for stripping said adhesive sheet cut by said cutting means from the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck; and a tray storing means for picking up the semiconductor elements by a desired unit thereof from the group of semiconductor elements, being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom by the strip means of said separation means and being held on said chuck means.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, comprising: a separation means, having a chuck means for holding a group of semiconductor elements as an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element, and a strip means for stripping said adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck; and a pickup means for picking up each of the semiconductor elements independently from the group of semiconductor elements, being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom by the strip means of said separation means and held on said chuck means.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, comprising: a separation means, having a chuck means for holding a group of semiconductor elements as an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof, under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element, a cutting means for cutting the adhesive sheet around the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck means, and a strip means for stripping said adhesive sheet being cut by said cutting means from the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck; and a pickup means for picking up each of the semiconductor elements independently from the group of semiconductor elements, being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom by the strip means of said separation means and held on said chuck means.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, as defined in the above, wherein the chuck means is constructed rotatable so that the stripping of the adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements by the separation means and the picking up of the semiconductor element by the pickup means can be conducted in parallel to each other.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, as defined in any one of the above, further comprising an outer configuration detecting means for detecting an outer configuration of the group of semiconductor elements as the object, in the separation means of said separating apparatus.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, as defined in any one of the above, further comprising a detection means for detecting an address in the group of the semiconductor elements of the object, upon basis of a condition where the group of the semiconductor elements as the object are held on the chuck means, in the separation means of said separating apparatus.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, as defined in any one of the above, further comprising a removal means for removing dusts remained on a chuck surface of the chuck means after being picked up by the pickup means.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, comprising: a chuck means for holding a sheet having adhesiveness for use of provisional fixation, upon which a group of semiconductor elements are adhered by positioning an object, being adhered on an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element; a cutting means for cutting the adhesive sheet around the group of semiconductor elements, being held on said chuck means through the sheet for use of provisional fixation; and a separation means for obtaining the sheet for use of provisional fixation, being adhered with the group of semiconductor elements thereon so that each the semiconductor element can be picked up, by striping the adhesive sheet cut with said cutting means, from the group of semiconductor elements which are held on said chuck means through the sheet for use of provisional fixation.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, comprising: a chuck means for holding a group of semiconductor elements by positioning an object, being adhered on an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof, under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element; a cutting means for cutting the adhesive sheet around the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck means; a separation means for striping the adhesive sheet cut by said cutting means from the group of semiconductor elements being held on said chuck means; and an adhere means for adhering a sheet having adhesiveness for use of provisional fixation, onto the group of semiconductor elements being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom by said separation means, on a side on which said adhesive sheet was adhered, so that each the semiconductor element can be picked up.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, comprising: a chuck means for holding a group of semiconductor elements as an object, being adhered on an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof, under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element; a stretch mechanism for stretching the adhesive sheet into a predetermined direction with holding an end thereof, under a condition of holding the group of semiconductor elements on said chuck means; and a forming means for striping said adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements by moving into a predetermined direction, while suppressing said adhesive sheet when stretching the adhesive sheet by said stretch mechanism.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, as defined in the above, further comprising a pickup means for picking up each the semiconductor element independently from the group of semiconductor elements, being under a condition that the adhesive sheet is stripped therefrom.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, as defined in the above, further comprising a means for lessening decrease in holding force applied to the group of semiconductors by the chuck means when stripping the adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus of semiconductor elements, as defined in any one of the above, wherein the separation means is so constructed that the stretch means for stretching the adhesive sheet with holding the end thereof, and the forming mechanism for forming a bent configuration of the adhesive sheet while suppressing the adhesive sheet when stretching the adhesive sheet by said stretch means, are moved at least in a direction along with a surface of the adhesive sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a mounting method of semiconductor elements comprising: a separation step for holding on a chuck a group of semiconductor elements as an object, being stuck onto an adhesive sheet under a condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of the semiconductor element, and for striping said adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor elements; a convey step for carrying the semiconductor elements to a position to be mounted, by picking up the semiconductor element(s) from the group of semiconductor elements, being stripped the adhesive sheet therefrom and held on the chuck, by a desired unit thereof; and a mounting step for mounting the semiconductors carried in by said convey step into a tray or on a board to be mounted.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a mounting method of semiconductor elements comprising: a separation step for holding on a chuck a group of semiconductor elements, by positioning an object, being stuck on an adhesive sheet which is fixed on a frame at periphery thereof, under condition of a semiconductor wafer and cut out into a unit of a semiconductor element, for cutting the adhesive sheet around the group of semiconductor elements being held, and for striping the cut adhesive sheet from said group of semiconductor elements being held; a convey step for carrying the semiconductor elements to a position to be mounted, by picking up the semiconductor element(s) from the group of semiconductor elements, being stripped with the adhesive sheet therefrom and held on the chuck, by a desired unit thereof; and a mounting step for mounting the semiconductor carried in by said convey step in a tray or on a board to be mounted.